officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Young/General
Though not under contract, Young returned to WWE on the May 4 episode of NXT by confronting recently crowned NXT Champion Samoa Joe. Young faced Joe in the main event of the evening and was defeated by submission. On the October 12th episode of NXT, Young made his return marking his official debut in NXT. Young debuted along with Alexander Wolfe, Sawyer Fulton and Nikki Cross as the heel stable SAnitY. On the November 2 episode of NXT, Sanity lost in the second round of the Dusty Rhodes Classic. On the November 23 episode of NXT, a match between Rich Swann and Kona Reeves was interrupted by SAnitY when No Way Jose came to the ring and called out Young and Young’s allies, leading to a brutal attack on Jose. On the November 30 episode of NXT, Young defeated No Way Jose. On the December 7 episode of NXT, Young and Wolfe defeated No Way Jose & Rich Swann. On the December 14 episode of NXT, Young was defeated by Tye Dillinger by Disqualification in a No. 1 Contender’s Fatal 4-Way Qualifying Match. On the January 18 episode of NXT, Young invited Tye Dillinger to join SAnitY in which Dillinger turned down the offer, afterwards Killian Dain debuted and SAnitY beat Tye down. On the January 18 episode of NXT, Young defeated Chris Atkins. At NXT TakeOver: San Antonio, Young defeated Dillinger. On the February 8 episode of NXT, SAnitY defeated Tye Dillinger, No Way Jose and Roderick Strong in a six-man tag team match. After the match, they were attacked by the debuting Ruby Riot. At NXT TakeOver: Orlando, SAnitY defeated Tye Dillinger, Roderick Strong, Kassius Ohno and Ruby Riot in an eight-person mixed tag team match. on the May 10 episode of NXT, SAnitY attacked Roderick Strong which led to a match at NXT TakeOver: Chicago where Young lost. on the May 31 episode of NXT, SAnitY (Young and Wolfe) lost to Strong and Kassius Ohno. Young returned on the August 9 episode of NXT when SAnitY attacked The Authors of Pain. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, Wolfe and Dain were originally scheduled to face The Authors of Pain for the NXT Tag Team Championship, but before the match started, a brawl between the two teams occurred and after the match started, Young injected himself in place of Dain before either one could make the first tag of the match, and ultimately, SAnitY defeated The Authors of Pain to capture the titles.}} In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bridging Northern Lights suplex **Diving elbow drop **Figure-four leglock **Youngblood (Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into an elevated neckbreaker slam) *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Belly to belly suplex **Front missile dropkick **Moonsault **Superkick **Elevated dragon sleeper to an opponent while seated on the top turnbuckle *'Wrestlers managed' **SAnitY (Nikki Cross, Killian Dain, Alexander Wolfe and Sawyer Fulton) *'Nicknames' **"EY" *'Entrance themes' **"New Heights" by CFO$ (NXT; May 4, 2016) **"Controlled Chaos" by CFO$ (NXT; 12 October, 2016–present; used as a member of SAnitY) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Alexander Wolfe Category:Career